


Dream A Little Dream of Me

by RonnieandtheProfessor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, Sleep talking, awkward touching, drawing on faces, flashvibe, there are some swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieandtheProfessor/pseuds/RonnieandtheProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a movie night, and Cisco falls asleep during one of the movies. Barry hears Cisco talking in his sleep and decides to ask what he was dreaming about. (Pure Barry x Cisco fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream of Me

Barry knocked on the door to Cisco's apartment, simultaneously trying to juggle an armload of snacks, soda, and enough candy to send them on a month long sugar high. Cisco opened the door.

"Yo!" He greeted, grinning and opening the door to let Barry come inside.

"Hey! Where should I put these?" Barry pointed his chin at the junk food.

"Uh, just on the coffee table." Barry set the food down. "Are you ready to watch, da-duh-da-daa! KILL BILL," Cisco gestured dramatically, "volumes one and two!"

"Sure man, sounds great!" Barry smiled. They had planned this movie night a week ago. Barry had invited Iris and Eddie, but they had declined, saying they had already planned a date for tonight. Caitlin should have been there by now, though. "Hey, where's Caitlin? She's usually here before I am."

"Oh, yeah, she canceled. Some family stuff came up. But don't worry, it's nothing bad."

"Ah, okay." Barry plopped onto the couch and rested his feet on the edge of the table. He looked around the apartment, taking in the simple yet stylish furniture and relatively tidy counters. It was obvious Cisco had cleaned up a bit for him.

Cisco inserted the dvd into the player, and sat down to Barry's left, just a few inches away.

"You ready for this?" Cisco smirked. "I still can't believe you've never seen this. Blood, guts, and action starring an incredibly hot Uma Thurman." Barry shrugged.

"Just never got around to watching it, I guess."

Cisco pressed play. He waggled his eyebrows at Barry and grinned. Barry's cheeks flushed slightly. He was caught off guard by how cute Cisco had looked in that moment. Barry focused on the movie instead, ignoring the fact that he'd be alone with the person he was currently crushing on all night.

Several minutes passed. Barry was enjoying the movie immensely. Cisco suddenly leaned over Barry, his hand brushing over Barry's knee, leaving his skin tingling. He grabbed a large bag of Skittles from the mass of junk food on the table and leaned back into the cushions.

Barry grabbed some chips from the pile, setting the bag between them. The movie was getting good, distracting Barry from the way Cisco would glance over at him every few minutes, just to make sure he was watching and actually enjoying it.

About an hour into the film, Barry accidentally reached into the bag of chips at the same time as Cisco, not only bumping hands with him, but nearly grabbing Cisco's hand. He pulled out quickly and mumbled an apology.

"S'ok. Are you alright, dude? You look uncomfortable. Is it the blood?" Cisco pointed at the TV screen where blood was being sprayed generously across everything as Uma Thurman sliced and diced the bad guys.

"Dude, you do know what my job is right? I literally see this kind of stuff everyday."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just checkin'. I mean, when I showed Caitlin this movie, she looked pretty grossed out, and she's a doctor slash geneticist, so..."

They turned back to the movie. It was getting harder for Barry to ignore Cisco's glances. He noticed that Cisco's eyes were lingering on his lips, just for a second too long, making Barry's heart speed up.

They had a few more awkward touches before the movie ended, but the credits rolled and Cisco got up to put in the next movie.

"So, what'd you think of the first one?" Cisco asked as he returned, a little unsure of what Barry's response would be.

"It was awesome, man! Those fight scenes were so cool." Cisco smiled at the response.

"Right? I knew you'd like it." Cisco yawned. "Oh man, I'm tired."

"What? Come on, we still have a whole 'nother movie to watch! Plus like, half a mountain of candy to eat." Barry said, half teasing.

"Sorry," he yawned again, "it's been a really long day. But we're still watching the second one. You need to see it, even if I zonk out halfway through."

"Good. But if you fall asleep, I can't guarantee that you won't have dicks on your face when you wake up."

Cisco frowned and narrowed his eyes at Barry. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Barry smirked. He sped into Cisco's kitchen and grabbed a pen from one of the drawers. Barry waved it tauntingly. "Don't fall asleep, Cisco."

Cisco leaned into the couch and pressed play on the DVD player's remote. The movie began playing, and drew Barry's attention from Cisco, who was sitting even closer to Barry this time.

Only a few minutes into the movie, Barry saw Cisco's head drooping as he fought to stay awake. Barry smiled to himself as Cisco finally fell asleep. He couldn't help noticing how cute Cisco looked.

Cisco's unconscious body slumped down from the upright position, his head coming to rest in Barry's lap. Barry looked down and blushed. He couldn't help the happiness that bubbled up within.

He brushed the hair out of Cisco's face, gazing down at the peaceful expression that was revealed. Barry continued to stroke Cisco's hair, completely forgetting about the movie.

Barry let his fingers slide to Cisco's cheek, gently tracing his jawline with his thumb. He reached Cisco's mouth. He brushed his thumb over Cisco's bottom lip. Cisco's lips parted slightly and he let out a soft moan, so quiet Barry thought he might have imagined it.

Barry tried running his thumb over Cisco's lips again, this time earning a slightly louder moan. Barry grinned.

He cupped Cisco's face with one hand and played with Cisco's long black hair with the other, twirling and running his fingers through it.

"Barry..." Cisco moaned, pressing his head into Barry's hand.

Barry stopped. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Barry looked at Cisco's face to make sure he was still sleeping. Cisco was.

Barry's face flushed. He was pleased knowing that Cisco was dreaming about him, and not only dreaming, but moaning for him.

Barry let his hands travel down Cisco's chest, tracing designs across it that elicited more noises from the sleeping man.

"Oh... Barry... Barr..." Cisco's cheeks looked flushed in the light and he wore a faint smile.

Barry moved his hands back to Cisco's lips, letting them trail up his body along the way. He leaned down, closer to Cisco's face. All he needed to do was lean in a little bit more, close the distance, and...

No. Barry couldn't do that to Cisco, not like this. He pulled his face back.

Barry grabbed the pen he had left lying on the table an drew on Cisco's left cheek. That was what he got for falling asleep and being so adorable while he did it. Barry set the pen down again.

Cisco's eyes fluttered open. He looked at Barry, confused as to why he was in his lap.

"Morning, sunshine." Barry said as Cisco sat up.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Barry checked his phone.

"It's almost two am. You passed out right when the movie started."

"Oh. Shit, wait. Did you draw dicks on my face? And why was I using your lap as a pillow?" Cisco asked, blearily rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You slipped when you fell asleep, and I just didn't want to wake you up."

"But are there dicks on my face?"

Barry shrugged, feigning ignorance. Cisco glared at him. "Okay, how about this?" Barry suggested, "I'll tell you if I drew on you if you tell me what your dream was about."

Cisco's eyes widened and he blushed. A lot. "Um, I, uh, don't, uh...remember."

"Really?" Barry asked. "Because I think you do. I mean, those were some pretty happy noises you were making there, Cisco."

Cisco looked away and scowled, face turning redder if possible. "Screw you, I'll just go check in the mirror." Cisco got up to leave, but Barry grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the couch, wrapping his arms around him from the back.

Cisco struggled to get free from Barry's surprisingly strong grip, but they only managed to wrestle each other until Barry was straddling Cisco, pinning his arms down onto the soft couch cushions to prevent him from escaping.

"What'd you dream about Cisco?" Barry asked smugly. He was determined to make Cisco confess that he'd had a dream about Barry.

"Nothing."

"What'd you dream about?" Barry repeated.

"NOTHING." Cisco insisted. Barry raised his eyebrows and waited silently. "I... had a dream about doing... something with... someone."

"Oh? Go on."

"I had a dream I was..." he mumbled the rest, too quietly for Barry to hear even though he was on top of him.

"What?" Barry asked, lowering his face even closer to Cisco's.

"I DREAMED I WAS HAVING SEX WITH YOU!!" Cisco shouted in frustration. His cheeks were burning from embarrassment and he tried to get away from Barry, however, he still couldn't struggle out of the hold.

Barry released one of Cisco's wrists and grabbed his chin, forcing Cisco to look at him. Barry leaned down and kissed Cisco, slow and gentle, making sure to take his time. Cisco was shocked, but smiled into the kiss and reciprocated, moving his mouth against Barry's and sucking at the other's lips tenderly.

Cisco pulled Barry closer, wrapping his free arm around his waist. Barry finally pulled away, both of them needing air. He rested his forehead on Cisco's, staring into his dark brown eyes and breathing heavily.

"Where did that come from?" Cisco asked quietly. He looked as though he was suspicious that this might be a dream, a very good dream, but still unreal.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while now." Barry smiled. "Just needed an opportunity."

Cisco grinned and kissed Barry, not for nearly as long this time. Barry wiggled down on the couch and layed down partially on Cisco, resting his head on his chest. Cisco wrapped one arm around Barry and used the other to rake his fingers through Barry's hair.

"So..." Cisco started, "did you really hear... I mean, did I really make noises? When I was sleeping?"

Barry chuckled. "Yeah, dude. You, uh, said my name a few times too."

"Dios mío... seriously?" Barry nodded at him. "Oh god. That's so embarrassing. Fuck."

"Well," Barry said sheepishly, "It may not be entirely your fault." Cisco eyed him suspiciously. "I played with your hair a little bit." Barry neglected to mention anything else he had done while Cisco had been sleeping.

"Oh."

Barry was perfectly content being held by Cisco in that moment. Sleep pulled at the edges of his consciousness.

"Oh, by the way," Barry murmured sleepily, "I totally drew a dick on your face."

"God damn it, Barry."


End file.
